Lettre à mon Fils
by ToriFairy
Summary: TH- Bill rêve d'avoir un enfant biologique. Mais il se sait gay. Alors il imagine


Mon fils,

C'est étrange que je n'ai jamais eu l'idée d'écrire sur toi, pour toi, vers toi comme pour t'appeler. Car j'en ai écrit des mots . J'en écris sur des cahiers, des chansons, des paroles, des poèmes, sur mon ordinateur portable dernier cri. Des maux, des mots doux , tristes ou drôles. Des mots qui disent la vérité et qui cachent mes mensonges. Des mots qui demandent pardon pour ce que j'ai fait de mal. Des mots pour lui. Pour qu'il me revienne.. malgré tout. Des mots par milliers encore pour des hommes avec ou sans importance, présents, passés ou futurs. Imaginés, rêvés ou réels.

Mais toi toi mon fils quels mots pour t'écrire ? Quels mots te décrire? Peut-on concevoir autrement que par la pensée et mettre un visage sur un désir charnel si fort ? Attention; je dis charnel car tu naîtras un jour de ma chair! Et ce jour là, je saurai que ma vie a réellement un sens et vaut la peine que je la vive pour ETRE et devenir ce que tu veux que je soies.  
Car contrairement à ce que l'on croit, ce n'est pas l'Homme - qu'il soit père ou géniteur- qui fait la Mère. Non c'est ce petit être fragile et fort à la fois qui la crée. Et ce jour là, je deviendrai Père dans un grand éclat de rire.

Tu vois t'écrire est si facile. Cela coule de source. Tout cet amour que j'ai pour toi en réserve.

Mon Ange,

Peut-être que ces lettres que je t'écris et que tu liras lorsque tu seras - quand tu sauras- ne sont que des excuses précoces pour te demander pardon d'avance de mes ratés. Certes, cela n'effacera jamais: les actions, les larmes, la douleur et tout le côté tragique qui en découle. Mais ces paroles sont des ponts levis jetés vers toi par dessus les flots tumultueux de nos désaccords. Des regrets exprimés pour que tu saches que je ne suis pas parfait et que c'est par toi que je me construirai.

J'ai besoin de ton aide, maintenant et plus tard. Maintenant pour ne pas perdre espoir en l'Amour et être un père et non un géniteur. Nous reverrons ce point plus tard. Dans l'avenir pour être perfectible et ne jamais baisser les bras. C'est une association que nous allons avoir. Et plus qu'avec aucun homme connu ou inconnu, je tiens à ce qu'elle dure.

Cela va faire maintenant un an que je sais que je te veux. Pas juste un bébé, mais toi mon fils. Ton prénom m'est apparu en rêve et j'ai vu- je me suis vu heureux, serein, tenant un être magnifique dans mes bras- ton visage. Enfin celui de mes fantasmes. Puis ton prénom s'est imposé à moi comme une évidence. Tout comme l'idée que je n'avais plus le droit de faire n'importe quoi, m'auto-détruisant à moitié pour ressentir un calme, m'échapper de toute cette folie médiatique autour de moi. Folie qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, me fait prisonnier de ma propre image, prisonnier de mon sourire factice. Tous ces échappatoires débiles que je prends pour dériver mais ne pas sombrer. La fin de ces douleurs et peut –être me prouver que j'existais réellement. Et que je serai.. pour toi. Pour me prouver que j'existe. Je sais que je suis, mais pour le moment depuis 3 ans, je n'existe plus. Et lui, même s'il le voit, ma bouée de sauvetage qui me soutient mais ressent de plus en plus le besoin de s'éloigner de moi car je le bouffe, je l'étouffe.

Parce que j'étais- et je le suis certainement encore un peu- incroyablement malheureux. A cause de ton absence, à cause, à cause d'un homme au clair regard de matou noir dont les coups de griffe ont laissé des bleus à mon âme. Mais je n'en parlerai pas davantage, par pudeur et pour que ton petit cœur ne se serre pas. Ceux ne sont que des rêves brisés dont les pointes acérées m'ont fait saigner; comme si mon était arraché à mon corps attaché à sa lune. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne sais même plus quand ni pourquoi nous avons commencé cette relation incestueuse et contre nature. Sûrement ne trouvait-il plus de moyen de me rassurer ? Sûrement que mon côté maladif et possessif a pris le dessus. Il me faisait du bien et je ne le voulais que pour moi, rien qu'à moi. Nous nous sommes aimés fort, très fort, trop fort. Totgeliebt. Trop d'amour pour nos deux corps, trop d'amour dans nos deux corps.. ce qui nous a rapproché au départ, nous a finalement détruit. Il a tourné la page, redevant avec facilité le petit-frère. Oui c'est marrant ce point aussi, nous sommes jumeaux et sous prétextes qu'il est sorti dix minutes avant moi, il se plait à jouer les aînés, alors qu'en réalité l'aîné c'est moi. Conçus du même œuf, l'aîné est celui qui sort en dernier car conçu en premier. Lui et moi le savons très bien, mais les fans ne semblent pas vouloir comprendre. Cela m'a agacé au début, puis j'ai laissé tombé. Après tout avec le succès fulgurant du groupe , j'ai bien d'autres merdes à gérer. Bien plus importantes. Trop pour moi peut-être. Je me suis perdu au détour de bien des chemins tortueux. Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais aussi bas, ni que je deviendrai cette sorte de caricature de moi même. Je me suis détesté. Ca va mieux, je ne m'aime toujours pas, mais je vais avec. Je gère mieux.

Aujourd'hui je prends ma vie en main. Je fais peau neuve et je m'organise, j'organise tout pour ta venue. Mon fils, je t'en prie, ne crois jamais que je ne te voulais pas. Je fais tout pour toi. Sauf peut-être le plus important: te faire une mère . Tu vas penser que j'ai une bien mauvaise opinion des femmes et des hommes aussi et peut-être as-tu raison dans le fond. Même si je penche plutôt pour une perte de confiance totale et irrémédiable pour les représentantes du sexe opposés. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elles soient nulles et bonnes à jeter aux détritus. Non ! En fait certaines sont même cools. Seulement leur nombre est inversement proportionnel au principe de la démocratie. Les bonnes sont loin d'être en majorité. A ce stade là, on frise l'anarchie totale. Et puis je ne suis toujours pas remis de la rupture avec mon premier amour. Je n'y arive pas et je sais qu'au fond de moi, il y aura toujours ce vide, cette douleur, cette marque qu'il a laissé. J'essaierai d'avancer mais je simulerai ma vie tandis que lui vivra la sienne.

D'ou la difficulté à trouver la perle rare et la rendre heureux. Une maison prend du temps à construire et les fondations doivent être solides si on en veut pas la voir s'écrouler. Alors mon chéri, j'espère que tu me pardonneras si tu n'as pas de mère. Ce sera une épine dans mon sœur avec la certitude de t'ôter quelque chose d'important et de magnifique. Mais je te jure que je compenserai. je te le JURE. Cependant, rassure toi, cette éventualité n'arrivera que si je suis désespéré au 36ème sous sol !! Ainsi tu comprendras que j'ai définitivement renoncé au dernier de mes rêves. Ce qui est triste, une vie sans rêves, c'est triste! Alors pour toi, pour toi uniquement j'essaierai. Tu me donnes tant de forces, tu me forces à devenir une personne bien, tu m'obliges à sortir de cette spirale dan laquelle je m'enfonçais en dépérissant. Je veux rêver encore.

Même si j'ai les tiens, car il faudra que je t'aide, que je te guide pas à pas pour que tu puisses vivre et réaliser les tiens. Et puis qui sait, en te voyant, moi je pourrai devenir réellement ton père et un homme. L'homme de la vie d'une femme. Car si l'enfant fait la mère, il fait aussi éclore le bourgeon chez l'homme-fleur Et crée la paire. Parfois. Peut-être ! Il paraît que ça arrive. Parfois…. Tu vois mon cœur, je lutte. Et tu sais quand je serai réellement amoureux - sans cette peur constante au ventre comme là maintenant- je te réécrirai pour te dire que je l'ai découvert la femme-fleur qui m'a donné envie de plus que de laisser une graine dans le champ de terre fertile de son ventre. Qu'elle m'aura donné envie de vivre.. Avec elle. Avec toi et elle. En ayant accouché de toi, elle m'aura redonné la vie…. une seconde fois.

Mon Ange, t'écrire cette lettre m'a fait un bien fou. C'est comme un début de conversation. Tu n'es plus seulement un projet, mais un but à accomplir. Tu prends vie dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, dans ma vie présente avant de prendre vie dans ma vie future. Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade. Mais rien ne presse, je SAIS, je sais maintenant que tu me donneras la vie, la quintessence en m'arrachant à ce marasme. Et malgré mon horreur de la douleur, j'ai hâte que tu me déchires le cœur, les entrailles lorsque tu viendras au monde pour voir ton visage. Et t'embrasser. Le tout premier d'une longue série. Voir ton visage et t'embrasser. Enfin !!

J'aime particulièrement cet Os il me touche

Retrouvez mes OS usr tori-os./


End file.
